


Example for Butterfly Effect

by TesTeal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lack of Sleep, Loss of Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: An example of the Butterfly Effect





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend).



> That was a homework  
> Now I thought why not get reviews on it.

A man who works for a big network as a plane courier has to deliver an express parcel with expensive equipment from Düsseldorf to Belfast.  
Due to his nervousness he could not sleep much the night before, still he does his job and flies to Belfast.  
Suddenly a harsh breeze gets the plane and he can not counteract due to his lack of sleep. The plane with the expensive equipment goes down, luckily in an unpopulated area, he could bale out just in time before the plane went down in a spiral.  
The pilot survived the jump uninjured.

Because of the lost equipment the production had to hold and the producers could not finish their project on time.  
The producers were fired from the company as well as the Pilot, who could never find work as a pilot again.  
Because the pilot lost his license to operate a plane he began to drink and became an addict, the addiction became so bad that he drank himself to death.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The teachers comment was only that the work shouldnt have been focused on the man at the end of the story, I believe


End file.
